


Moments With the Pack

by hansluke



Series: Shake It Out [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddles, First Kiss, First Meeting, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots set before and throughout the Shake It Out universe. (Tags and rating will be updated as I go along)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guide

I figured it would be easier to put something at the beginning so it's easier to find the oneshot you're looking for. It will be updated as I go along.

 **Chapter One -** Guide

 **Chapter Two -** Peter/Chris meet, Peter/Chris' first kiss.

 **Chapter Three -** Isaac and Camden cuddle

 **Chapter Four -** Matt/Isaac's first kiss, Isaac moves back to Beacon Hills at sixteen

 **Chapter Five -** Stiles/Derek find out about Matt controlling the kanima, Isaac's reaction to Matt's death

 **Chapter Six -** Derek saves Isaac and gives him the bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you'd like to see the pack do from the Shake It Out universe (not the canon universe) drop the idea in the comment box and I'll add it to my to do list.


	2. Peter/Chris - Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Before the Hale fire and the start of Shake It Out  
> Song: Arms by Christina Perri

Peter studied the man who had been walking in the woods every night this week. At first, he had been sneaking out in the woods to spy on Kate and Derek but one day something else caught his attention. The blue eyed man...Kate Argent's brother who always helped her sneak out to meet Derek.

Peter wrinkled his nose at the thought. They were disgusting, in his opinion. Kate was full of it and she didn't really love his nephew. He even tried to tell Derek that but, of course, he wouldn't listen.

Apparently Kate had an overprotective father or something, Peter really didn't care. So he decided to focus his attention on something better. The blue eyed man...Chris, Peter thought his name was. He was really hot, had gorgeous eyes, and was just...everything. Peter had told Talia about it but made sure not to mention any names or the fact that the man was definitely out of high school. Talia said that Peter found his mate and wanted to meet him.

No way in hell as the guy going to meet his family...probably because he hadn't even officially met him.

Peter had been watching him for two weeks now. He knew Chris' route inside and out at this point and usually sat in trees or behind bushes watching him. He had no idea why Chris walked the same paths every night, but he really didn't care. It just meant he got to watch him more.

Hey, it was totally innocent. He was too young to be considered a stalker, people still thought he was a cute kid. Laura said it was puppy love.

Peter's eyes widened when he lost his focus and he fell out of the tree, groaning in pain when his back hit the hard ground, "Shit."

"I feel like that might have been karma for following me all the time," someone said suddenly, "Are you okay?"

Peter blinked a few times, making his vision go back to normal and stared up at the blue eyed angel that was suddenly standing over him. He jumped up quickly, dusting himself off, "I-I'm fine...I mean...of course I'm fine."

Chris sighed, crossing his arms, "Are you going to explain why you've been following me?"

Peter crossed his arms, copying him, "You're on my family's land...I'm allowed to follow you. Are you going to explain why you keep walking around here?"

"It's a good place to walk," Chris said simply.

"Whoa, is that a gun?" Peter asked in shock when he saw the gun on Chris' waist.

"Yes, but it's just for protection-" Chris started.

Peter grabbed it, "I've never gotten to hold one of these...Talia doesn't like guns. Can I try?" he asked quickly.

"No, you can't try, kid," Chris snatched it back quickly.

Peter bit his lips, "Will you show me how it works?"

"You do realize I don't even know your name, right?" Chris laughed.

"Peter," he said quickly, "It's Peter Hale."

* * *

"So...you're a werewolf and you're afraid of spiders?" Chris laughed.

"Just kill it!" Peter yelled from the tree, "Don't be an asshole, Chris!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Peter, come down here and stop being such a drama queen."

"It's in my nature," Peter said, jumping down and standing beside him, staring at the rather large spider on the rock, "Kill it! Just...go step on it or something." 

Chris sighed and took out his gun and shot at it. 

"Yeah, okay, you're my hero," Peter crossed his arms, staring at the dead spider. 

"Yeah right, heros get rewards, usually," Chris said, "All I get is you following me around the woods every night."

"My presence is a reward," Peter said but turned to face him, "How's this for a reward?" he asked before standing on the tips of his toes and kissing him. 

Chris let out a surprised noise before wrapping his arms around Peter's waist to kiss him back.

"Oh my God," Peter mumbled against Chris' lips, wrapping his arms around his neck to keep himself upright, "You're a good kisser." 

"Peter," Chris pulled away, "Stop talking for once in your life," he said before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: The spider moment was mentioned during the Peter/Chris reunion in Wake Me Up, chapter five.


	3. Isaac & Camden - Hey, Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hey, Brother by Avicii  
> Setting: After Wake Me Up, before It's Time

Isaac yawned, walking downstairs. He'd had another nightmare but not one bad enough that he woke Stiles and Derek up. Now the only problem he had was getting back to sleep. It was two in the morning and it was the weekend, so he didn't even have to worry about school, at least.

"Just get a drink and-" Isaac was mumbling to himself when he heard a heartbeat in the living room and the TV was on and looked confused.

One; everyone else should be asleep. Two; Derek never leaves the TV in the living room on if no one is in there.

Isaac walked in the room and saw Camden watching TV. He bit his lip, thinking about going in.

"What are you doing?" Camden asked, looking over at him.

"Oh...I can't sleep," Isaac shrugged, "I'm just going to get a drink and, uh...go back to bed."

They might have made up and hell, Camden had even approved of Scott, but things were still awkward between them.

"C'mere," Camden said simply.

Isaac walked over hesitantly.

"Here," Camden said, putting his arm out.

Isaac bit his lip and sat down beside him, curling close to his brother.

"I made tea but I don't want it now, you can have it," Camden said, handing him a mug from the table, "It always helps me get back to sleep."

"Thanks," Isaac said quietly, taking a drink of it.

Camden grabbed a cover from the back of the couch and pulled it down over Isaac.

"Full House reruns?" Isaac laughed quietly.

"It's either this or Paid Programming," Camden shrugged, "I like this better anyways."

Isaac just hummed and put the cup back on the table, closing his eyes.

"I always wanted a big family," Camden commented, watching the TV, "Mom talked about it too...having more kids and everything but she didn't get the chance."

Isaac didn't say anything.

"I mean...I wouldn't trade you for the world, but could you imagine having a bunch of brothers and sisters?" Camden laughed.

Isaac opening his eyes and smiled slightly, "Do you think we have a cool uncle out there somewhere?"

"Probably, if he was on mom's side of the family," Camden smiled, playing with Isaac's hair.

"Mom was so cool," Isaac laughed quietly.

"Get some sleep, kid," Camden said softly.

Isaac smiled at him, "Only if you do."

Camden rolled his eyes and turned the TV off and put his head back.

"You're going to hurt your neck," Isaac commented.

Camden sighed, moving so they were lying beside of each other on the couch, "There...now shut it and go to sleep, shrimp."

Isaac rolled his eyes and closed his eyes, hiding his face in his brother's shirt.

Camden smiled at him, kissing his head before falling asleep with his little brother wrapped protectively in his arms.


	4. Matt/Isaac - Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Aftermath - Adam Lambert  
> Setting: Before the Shake It Out universe

"STAY IN THERE!" Camden yelled, shoving Isaac into his room and slamming the door.

Isaac, ten years-old, fell to the ground, wincing. Ever since their mom died, his dad had taken to trying to get Camden to be just like him. That meant letting him drink at parties and praising him every time he was downright nasty to Isaac.

Isaac couldn't blame him though. It got Camden out of beatings and Isaac had wondered if he would do the same a few times for himself...he decided he wouldn't, but he understood.

Isaac winced as he stood up and grabbed his little book bag and went out the window and down the tree. He would get hurt anyways, why shouldn't he go somewhere that made him happy? Isaac took off on his bike as soon as his feet hit the ground and went down the street to the next one over. He rode up until he stopped at Matt's house and threw his bike down, climbing the tree to Matt's window and knocked.

Matt opened the window, looking tired and confused, "Isaac?"

"Cam yelled at me," Isaac whispered, "And shoved me."

"Shit, come in," Matt said, helping inside, "Your brother did it?"

"Yeah," Isaac swallowed, "Dad wants him to become like him...and Camden is learnin' that if dad is happy with him, he doesn't get hurt. I can't blame him."

"I can," Matt snapped, "It makes me so mad when someone hurts you. You're my best friend and you don't deserve it."

Isaac blinked in shock. He was pretty sure that he had never heard more serious words from a _ten year-old_. "I...It's fine, Matty. Eight more years and we can run away, 'member?" Isaac smiled.

"Yeah, I remember, Iz," Matt sighed, lying down on the bed and putting his hands over his face.

Isaac bit his lip and flopped down beside him, "It's okay, Matty," he kissed his cheek.

"You're the best friend ever," Matt whispered, putting his arm around him, "Nothing should ever hurt you."

Isaac hid his face in Matt's shoulder, "It'll be alright."

Matt just closed his eyes, "Yeah, it will be. Eventually."

"Dad is talking about moving after Camden is shipped out," Isaac whispered.

"What?" Matt demanded, sitting up.

"A-And he wants to come back eventually," Isaac said quickly, "Just...moving to Nevada. We can still talk and it's not very far-"

"You're leaving?" Matt's voice cracked when he was upset.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't want to," Isaac whispered.

Matt knew that tone of voice, he used it on his dad and sometimes his brother. He was scared...of him. Matt grabbed him quickly and wrapped his arms around him, "Shh, it's going to be okay."

"I brought you a Spiderman, you owe me a Captain America," Isaac whispered against his shirt.

Matt laughed quietly and pulled away, "Iz?"

"Yeah?" Isaac asked.

"You're, uh...going to miss the important stuff with me, huh?" Matt bit his lip, "I want you to be my first kiss."

"Matty, on the lips? That's gross," Isaac wrinkled his nose.

Matt rolled his eyes, "You're still in the cooties phase?"

Isaac crossed his arms.

"Please?" Matt whispered.

Isaac leaned over and kissed him quickly before pulling away, "That was nice," he whispered.

* * *

Isaac swallowed as he walked into Beacon Hills High School six years later. He didn't have any friends and he hadn't talked to Matt in a year. They lost contact after his brother died and his father got worse. 

He took a shaky breath and went to his assigned locker, trying to make himself seem as small as possible. All he had to do was stay under the radar for three more years.

Isaac yelped when he was shoved against a locker by his new neighbor and his friends, the guy laughing as he walked away. 

_Great,_ Isaac thought bitterly as he picked himself up off of the ground. He sighed watching Jackson's retreating back and his eyes widened when someone shoved him against the lockers. 

"BACK OFF!" the person yelled, "One warning!"

Isaac saw other people in the hallway looking around. 

A boy with brown hair and a warm smile was looking with a blonde girl who was really good looking. 

The brown haired boy saw that Isaac was the one who had been shoved against the lockers and gave him a slight smile.

Isaac smiled in return and his eyes widened as the person who shoved Jackson walked down the hallway and he saw Matt standing there. 

"Matt?" Isaac whispered. 

"He won't bother you again," Matt said simply, taking Isaac's books and paper from him, "I'll show you your classes." 

"O-Okay," Isaac managed to get out, smiling. 

He ignored the concerned look from the brown haired boy across the hallway.

It's not like the guy would be his friend anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brown haired boy was Stiles and the blonde girl was Erica.
> 
> References: Camden talked about being drunk and shoving Isaac once in Wake Me Up, chapter ten.


	5. Stiles/Derek & Isaac - The Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Scientist by Coldplay  
> Setting: Before Shake It Out, during the kanima incident.

"I hate to be the one to inform you of this," Peter smirked, "But the one you were looking for? The one controlling the kanima? That's Matt."

Derek stood there in shock.

"No...that's not possible," Stiles shook his head, "Matt loves Isaac...he's too nice to the pack, he would never do anything-"

"He would," Derek snapped, "Peter isn't lying, I could hear it if he was. Who the first person the kanima killed?"

Stiles swallowed, "Isaac's dad."

"Do you think the little pup knew?" Peter smirked, "Oh, that would take the golden status down a notch, wouldn't it?"

"GET OUT!" Derek screamed at Peter, making Stiles jump.

Peter burst out laughing, "Whatever you say, oh mighty alpha. Have fun with your baby," he called, walking out.

"I'm telling Chris about them and getting him cockblocked for a month," Derek growled, slamming the door behind him, "ISAAC, GET DOWN HERE!"

"Don't scare him," Stiles swallowed.

Isaac walked down, "What's going on?" he asked, "I'm going to be late for my date with Matt."

"Shut up and sit down," Derek snapped.

Isaac jumped slightly and ducked his head, sitting on the couch.

"How long have you known?" Derek demanded.

"Known what?" Isaac whispered, refusing to look at him. He already knew what Derek meant, it was all over now, he could tell by how angry Derek was.

"That Matt is controlling Jackson," Derek growled, his eyes turning red.

Isaac swallowed, "Since before he killed my dad," he whispered, "I-I was here...and he told me that he was going to do it."

"You let him kill your father?!" Derek demanded.

"He deserved it!" Isaac stood up, yelling back, "He hurt me for years and what happened to him? Nothing! No one ever helped me! The police didn't, the neighbors didn't, the teachers didn't!"

"I helped you!" Derek yelled.

"After how long?" Isaac demanded, "The only person who helped me through it all this time was Matt! Matt has always been there. You're just a more powerful version of my dad."

"I'm nothing like your dad!" Derek screamed, "I've never hurt you, Isaac! I would never do something like that!"

"You act like you would," Isaac growled, "Leave us the hell alone," he snapped, going to walk out.

"I can't let him continue to get away with this," Derek called after him.

Isaac took a deep breath, not turning around, "If you come after him, I'll defend him," he said before walking out.

"Don't," Stiles grabbed his arm quickly, looking at his phone.

"What? Why not?" Derek demanded.

"My dad just texted me," Stiles whispered, "They just found Matt's body by a river...someone drowned him."

* * *

"Matt?" Isaac called, looking at his phone, "Matt, what-" he turned the corner and froze when he saw the red and blue lights.

"Isaac," the sheriff walked over, "Kid, you need to head back home-"

"I was...supposed to meet Matt here, have you see him?" Isaac whispered, "What happened?"

"Isaac," the sheriff grabbed his shoulders, "I need you to turn around and go home. Stiles will explain everything."

Isaac's eyes widened and the sheriff turned around. He saw Matt being taken from the water and put on a stretcher and the white sheet was put over his head.

"No," Isaac shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Isaac, listen to me-" the sheriff started and then sighed when he saw that Isaac had already completely shut down and was staring blankly at the spot they pulled Matt out. He hugged Isaac tightly, trying to hide his face, "I'm so sorry, kid."

Isaac let out a sob, holding onto the sheriff tightly.

The Jeep pulled up and Stiles jumped out then Derek followed.

"Isaac," Stiles said quietly, "I'm so sorry-"

Isaac pulled away from the sheriff and hugged him tightly, hiding his face in his shoulder, "I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," Stiles said, rubbing Isaac's back, "You're okay."

"He's dead," Isaac whimpered, "He's dead, Stiles."

"I know, sweetie, come on," Stiles said, pulling him over to the Jeep, "Here, lay down, I need to talk to my dad," he opened the door for him.

"Did Derek kill him?" Isaac croaked.

"No, sweetie," Stiles kissed his head, "He didn't, I promise," he said, helping him inside. He gave Derek a look as he walked over, "I swear to any gods out there, that if you talk to him right now, no sex for a long time."

"What did I do?!" Derek demanded.

"He just saw his boyfriend's dead body so do me a favor and don't do anything," Stiles said before, walking over to his dad.

Derek growled under his breath and got in the passenger seat, slamming the door.

"Hey...I hope you don't mind, but I need to go back to the house with Derek and-" Stiles started.

"Take care of him," the sheriff gave his son a hug, "I'll take care of this."

"Thanks," Stiles whispered and waited for one of the deputies to give him more details.

It was completely silent other than the murmur of police officers talking outside of the Jeep.

"I'm sorry," Isaac whispered suddenly.

Derek closed his eyes, "It's not your fault," he whispered, "If it was Stiles, I probably would have done the same."

"He wasn't my mate," Isaac choked out, "I wanted him to be so bad."

"I know," Derek said quietly.

"I didn't mean what I said, you aren't like my dad at all," Isaac whispered.

"I know," Derek said again.

"I'm sorry," Isaac repeated.

"I know," Derek repeated back.

* * *

Isaac usually asked before he crawled into bed with Derek when Stiles stayed over, but this time he didn't. He just wandered up to their room and flopped on the bed without a word.

"Sweetie, you can't sleep in jeans," Stiles said quietly as he got dressed for bed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"There's too much of Matt's stuff in my room," Isaac whispered, not looking up at him, "I can't."

"Okay, okay," Stiles rubbed his back, "Derek, can you go get him some pajama pants?"

Derek just nodded, walking out of the room.

"Here, get out of those," Stiles sighed.

Isaac stood up, pulling his pants off and picking up the ones Derek threw on the bed and put them on quickly, stripping off his blue hoodie and threw it on the floor. He crawled back into the large bed, closing his eyes.

Stiles pulled the blankets over him and sighed, giving Derek a look before lying down beside Isaac, wrapping his arms around him, "It's okay."

"It's never going to be okay," Isaac mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow, "I knew about this and didn't tell you a-and if I would have told you, you could have stopped him and it wouldn't be this bad a-and he would have lived a-and-"

"Isaac," Derek interrupted him, lying down beside him, "It's not your fault he's dead. I am angry that you didn't tell us-"

"Derek," Stiles said softly.

"I'm not going to lie and say everything is okay," Derek said, "I lost a lot of trust in you tonight, Isaac...I can't believe you didn't tell us and I thought you knew better than that," he sighed, rubbing Isaac's shoulder, "But that doesn't mean I don't still care about you...and I'm very sorry for your loss."

Isaac swallowed, turning over and hugged Derek, "Thanks."

"It's okay," Derek swallowed when he felt Isaac start to cry, "It's going to be okay."

It took Isaac over an hour before he finally fell asleep. He finally cried himself out and his breathing got slower and so did his heart rate. Even without werewolf senses, Stiles must have noticed when Derek did.

"Do you really think it's going to be okay?" Stiles asked, "Derek, we have to figure out who is controlling Jackson now...a-and Isaac is going to take a long time to heal from this, you know that-"

"Everything is going to be okay, I mean it," Derek leaned over Isaac to kiss Stiles' cheek, "I promise. I'm sure Peter knows who it is since he found out Matt was controlling Jackson first."

"And about Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"We'll be here for him," Derek told him quietly, "No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: There was a brief reference in Wake Me Up, chapter thirteen, when Allison was promising to buy Isaac a million hoodies if he stayed awake (since she cut his off so they could look at the wound) and he weakly told her "There's not another hoodie like this one." The blue hoodie that she cut off of him was the one he was wearing in this chapter.


	6. Derek/Stiles & Isaac - How to Save a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: How to Save a Life - The Fray  
> Setting: Before Shake It Out

Derek had been patrolling the perimeter when he heard a noise. The construction of the house was underway and that meant that no one had been guarding their territory. Finally, he decided to tell them that he was going to check for scents while they continued to work on the house.

He heard gasping and whimpering...and smelled blood.

Derek followed the scent, narrowing his eyes as he did. Someone was on his land and near his pack. There might have been a fight-

Derek froze when he saw a human sitting on the ground going through a bag...and he was covered in his own blood. He caught the scent...the boy was dying but he looked like he was trying to save himself. The boy with the bright blue eyes was digging through a bag and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and poured it on one of the large cuts and pulled up his shirt and there was a bullet wound on his stomach.

He heard someone yelled in the woods.

"ISAAC!"

 _That must be Isaac,_ Derek thought.

As soon as Isaac heard the voice, he stood up, and took off running the best he could, limping as he did.

And he ran right into Derek, falling to the ground as he did.

Derek kneeled down, "Did he do this to you?"

All Isaac could manage was a shaky nod.

Derek picked him up easily and took off towards the half finished house. He ran into the finished part and put Isaac on the couch.

"Derek?" Peter asked, running in with Cora, "What's going on?"

"Help him," Derek whispered, pulling Isaac's shirt off gently, "He's been shot-"

"He's dying," Cora said bluntly.

"If you want him to live, he's going to need the bite," Peter said, just as blunt as Cora.

Derek swallowed, "Isaac...your name is Isaac, right?"

The boy nodded, looking tired, "Yeah," he whispered.

"Do you want to live?" Derek asked.

"Stop asking for permission if you want him to live, moron," Peter snapped.

Isaac winced, "I-I..." he choked out before his eyes closed.

"I'd take that as a yes," Cora said quickly.

Derek bit into Isaac's wrist, wincing when Isaac let out a scream of pain before passing out.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to take on anymore betas since the house isn't even finished," someone whispered, "I thought we agreed on that-"

"He was dying, Stiles," the man who had talked to him before he passed out was explaining, "I couldn't let that happen...I'm going to figure out who the hell did that to him when he wakes up, okay? Then I'm going to make them pay." 

"It must have been bad if you want to kill them instead of calling my dad," Stiles commented. 

"Don't kill him," Isaac managed to choke out, wincing as he tried to sit up. 

Derek ran over quickly, helping him sit up, "Here, be careful, you might still be a little weak."

Isaac held his head, "What happened?" 

"You...I found you in the woods and you were dying," Derek said quietly, "I saved you." 

"Shit," Isaac stared at the healing bite mark on his wrist, "Did you turn me into a vampire? Because if you did, you can just kill me now because I'm not turning into fucking Twilight-" 

"Oh, I like him," Stiles grinned. 

"No," Derek said, "I turned you into a werewolf...nothing like Twilight, I promise." 

"Oh...good," Isaac said simply. 

"You aren't freaking out?" Stiles asked in shock.

"I'm screaming on the inside," Isaac said, shrugging. 

Stiles sighed, sitting beside him, "Sweetie, who hurt you?" he asked, looking at the dried blood on him, "Derek, go get me a wet rag to clean him up or something, you just let it all dry up...your family are a bunch of slobs-"

"I'm going, damn," Derek growled under his breath, going into the kitchen.

"It was my dad," Isaac whispered, watching after Derek, "Don't let him kill him."

"But he tried to kill you," Derek said as he came back in, "That wasn't just a small wound, Isaac, we could smell you dying."

"Just...please, don't," Isaac whispered.

Derek nodded, putting a hand on his back, "Isaac, you're safe here, okay?"

Isaac bit his lip and looked down, "Thank you," he whispered before hugging him tightly. 

Derek blinked in shock before hugging him back. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to clean the dried blood off of his arm as he hugged Derek. 

"Stiles!" Derek groaned. 

"What? It's bothering me!" Stiles rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: Derek talked about when he changed Isaac throughout this verse and told Scott about his dad trying to kill him in chapter fourteen of Wake Me Up.


End file.
